Sonic vs Twilight Sparkle
Here is the scene how Sonic fights Twilight Sparkle goes in Disharmony: Gods Among Us. (We go to Twilight watching to view of Metropolis, as Sonic is behind her) Twilight Sparkle: Well Sonic. You came here to save Metropolis. Sonic: '''I'm only gonna ask you this once, Twilight - what have you done with Clark and Kara? '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Why do you care? '''Sonic: '''Because if I don't get the information first, someone, a Red Lantern to be precise, will. Do you even know what a Red Lantern would be willing to do to interrogate someone? It's not pretty, I still get nightmares about it. '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Pathetic fool. You can't even stop me from destroying Metropolis, and soon, Equestria will be save and secured, like I said it would. '''Sonic: And it's time that I stop you from destroying Metropolis. (They begin fighting) (Sonic speeds at Twilight, dodging Twilight's blasts, hitting her a few times) (Twilight blasts Sonic three times, but Sonic recovers, and continues his attack) Twilight: Sparkle Hold still! Sonic: Never! Chaos Control! (He slows down time, then punches her a few times) Sonic: '''Take that! (He then got out all the Chaos Emeralds, turning into Super Sonic) '''Twilight Sparkle: (Growls in anger) You transform into your stupid super form! No matter, I got this! Sonic: '''That's just what Gloriosa said before she finally snapped under the pressure. (He punched her multiple times) (he then lifted her up and body slammed her) (suddenly, she felt a pain in her side. She turns to see James Warron there, using plier construct to pull at her wing) '''Red Lantern (James Warron): '''If you won't answer to the hedgehog, you'll answer to me. (forms a clamp construct to hold her down, then a boulder construct to break the wing he is holding) Tell me, do horns grow back after they have been destroyed? (forms a rock construct and holds it over her horn) (Twilight yells in pain) '''Twilight Sparkle: No matter (heals her horn) I still have plans to eliminate the entire resistance, permanently. Sonic: In your dreams! (James grabs Twilight by the throat, then breath his fire blood breath on her face) Red Lantern (James Warron): '''I know how to break you. I'm gonna enjoy every single moment of this! (Takes out some pliers, straps her to a chair construct, and begin pulling out her teeth) Where are they?! (Uses a wrench construct to hit her in the wing then the leg) WHERE ARE THEY?! (forms an electroshock construct, sparks it, then shocks her through her wings) (Twilight's adrenaline gets too high, so he gives her a wake up serum) '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Are you crazy?! '''Red Lantern (James Warron): '''WHERE ARE THEY?! (begins pouring gasoline all over her then makes a trail of it leading to her) Final warning! (lights it) '''Twilight Sparkle:(gives in) The Daily Planet! They're in the Daily Planet!(sheds a few tears from the pain) 16th floor! '''Red Lantern (James Warron): '''Thank you. (puts her face in the fire, scarring her) Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes Category:Scenes